


Bullied

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Sam's a tumblr girl, autistic Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

The first time they met it was Dean's first day at the new school. Dean's day was Hell.

He was 20 minutes late to his first lesson, lost around the winding, dusty corridor of the school.

He was walking down what looked like it belonged to science, when a deep, booming voice called out to him.

"Hey" Dean flinched.

Being autistic in itself was the reason they'd moved to this school, after being bullied for several years for no other reason than that.

The move to Lawrence, Kansas, from St. Louis, Missouri, was a fresh start. With it being Sam's first year in high school, they'd all decided that having Dean start a new school, along with moving to a new city would be a good way for Dean to have his final year.

A hand on his shoulder pulled Dean from his thoughts.

"Hey, you're new?" The boy said. His eyes are bluer than the oceans of the world, his hair darker than the black ink in the pen Dean's chewing on.

"Yeah...'m new" Dean whispered, looking down. This is more interaction than he's had without being punched in a long time.

"What lesson you supposed to be in?" The boy asked, voice soft and caring.

"Um...advanced placement calculus with Mrs...I can't pronounce her name" Dean said.

"Ah same. Her name is Mrs Samantha Smith. You can't say that?" The boy asked.

"I uh...I have a lisp. It's quite bad" Dean admitted.

"I'm Castiel by the way, you can call me Cas if you want" The boy, Castiel, said. "

Winchester, Dean Winchester" Dean said and held a hand out. The boy took it and shook his hand. Dean smiled as he saw Sam.

"Hey Dean, got a friend?" Sam asked and walked over to him.

"Castiel, this is my brother Sam" Dean said.

"Don't forget we're going out for dinner tonight" Dean said and smiled.

"Yeah, and at some point mom wants us to go meet the neighbours" Sam smirked.

"How delightful for them, they're neighboured with an autistic freak" Dean murmured.

"Hey, stop putting yourself down. You're an amazing brother, and for whoever you date, you'll make a great boyfriend" Sam smiled.

"Sure whatever" Dean sighed.

"Hey, Castiel right? My brother, he's gay. You probably ain't, but if you were, would you date my brother?" Sam asked.

"He's adorable, definitely would cos he seems like an amazing guy too" Castiel says.

"My point exactly Dean. Be happier within yourself. So what if you're a 'nerd', isn't that a good thing? Means you'll go far when you're older" Sam says.

"If I live that long. The football team will probably kill me before I graduate" Dean sighs.

"No they won't" Castiel says.

"Why won't they? I'm the perfect target: Can't fight back, easy to hurt" Dean shrugs.

"Cos I'm the captain and what I say, goes" Castiel says.

"Whatever. I need to get to lesson, so which way is it please?" Dean asks.

"Follow me" Castiel says.

"I'll see you later Sammy" Dean says and ruffles Sam's hair before walking away with Castiel. Dean arrives at the lesson 30 minutes late.

"Ah hello Mr Novak, who is the friend?" The teacher asks.

"Hey Miss, this is Dean Winchester. He's new" Castiel said.

"Can he sit next to you? That's the only remaining seat available" The teacher says.

"Sure" Castiel says and leads Dean to the back.

That's the first time they meet.

A few weeks later is the first time it happens. Dean is walking around the corridors, earbuds in when he gets pushed up against the wall. He feels a rough fist hit him in the back, before he is turned around roughly and punched repeatedly until his saviour comes to him.

"Hey, Jason. Get the fuck off him" Castiel calls from down the corridor. Dean is thrown to the floor before Jason sprints away. Castiel is by his side in an instant, wrapping an arm around Dean and lifting him.

"The nurse's office is this way" Castiel says and begins walking, lifting Dean's bag into his arms.

"I'll be fine Cas, just go to class" Dean slurs. Blood is dripping from his nose and forehead, his eye and jaw are swelling. He's far from fine. Castiel ignores Dean and walks to the small room.

"Hey Dr. Harvelle, got Dean here. Jason Spangler did it, Harry's brother. Can you help him while I go find his brother?" Castiel said. The woman nodded and turned to Dean, who was holding his bag nervously.

"Thanks Ellen, back in a few" Castiel said before running off to find the younger Winchester.

5 minutes later they returned, Sam looking nervous and confused with his phone in his hand. Ellen, Dr. Harvelle, is cleaning the wound on Dean's forehead as they enter.

"Hey Samm'" Dean slurs. Sam sighs and turns to Castiel.

"Who was it?" He asks, ringing his mom and dad. "I've dealt with that" Castiel promises. Sam pulls the phone to his ear.

"Hey guys, any chance you can get to school?" Sam says, nervous and upset.

"Yeah, sure. What happened?" John asked.

"It happened again. One of Dean's friends came to find me and said he'd been beaten up cos of something" Sam admitted, seeing the glare from Dean.

After Sam ended the call, Dean grabbed him.

"You tell them I'm gay and we're both dead" He hissed. Sam nodded.

"Dean...they don't know?" Castiel asked softly.

"Why should I tell them? I've already fucked their life up enough by being autistic. If I come out to them, they'll probably disown me" Dean sighed.

"Dean, they'll accept you no matter what sexuality you identify as. They accept me as panromantic bisexual, they'll accept you as gay" Sam said, rubbing Dean's shoulder. Dean shrugged.

"Bit different. Means they can't have grandkids with me, not biological anyway. They can with you" Dean said.

"They don't care about that Dean" Sam said as a teacher walked in with their parents. Dean had an icepack pressed to one side of his face, the swelling near his eye reduced.

"Hey guys" Dean said.

"Who did this, boy?" John asked, angrily. Dean shrugged and looked down.

"Hello Mr Winchester, I'm Castiel Novak. I'm the one who stopped it before it could get worse. I'm sorry it managed to get this, but I know the kid who did it. If I hadn't intervened, I doubt Dean would be alive now" Castiel says.

"I'm fine" Dean says and stands up. Mary takes Dean's bag and puts it on her shoulder.

"Pfft" The nurse says, where she is washing some medical equipment. "

Chances are, you've had your shoulder broken. I can put it in a sling but you need to visit the ER" The nurse said, grabbing some material. She wraps it around Dean's arm so he is able to hold it in place with a sling.

"Mom, I think Dean needs to speak to you in private. Dad, you wanna come with me to get my bag?" Sam says. John nods and follows Sam out of the room, Castiel walks out too, calling back that he'll inform their teacher.

"Fuck" Dean curses silently.

"What's up Dean?" Mary asks and sits beside Dean.

"I should mention this isn't willing. Sam is forcing me to do this. But uh...you know Uncle Henry" Dean started. He took a deep breath.

"Dad stopped talking to him, didn't he? Because he was gay...well uh...I'm gay" Dean said. Mary wrapped her arms around Dean and hugged him tightly.

"Are you upset?" Dean asked softly.

"Why would I be?" Mary asked and smiled

"You're my son, my first born too. I don't care what you identify, if you wanna fuck guys, girls, either, no one or even a flipping dog. You're my son. Nothing will change that" Mary promised. Dean smiled and hugged her tightly as John walked in.

"Can I tell him?" Mary asked softly. Dean nodded and watched as Castiel walked in.

"John, our son is gay" Mary said, watching as Castiel stood protectively behind Dean.

"Good for him. Now what's for lunch?" John said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Mary asked.

"Well yeah. So what, he's gay. He's still my son. And what's for lunch?" John explained. Dean smiled.

"Hey uh, can I have a moment alone with Cas?" Dean said quietly. Mary, John and Sam all walked out, leaving the two alone. Dean turned to Castiel, with a burst of confidence he kissed the boy. Castiel moaned and slid his hands to Dean's waist. Dean lifted his leg and moaned at some friction. Castiel chuckled deeply.

"I think someone has got a boyfriend" Sam said from the door. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Bitch"

"Jerk" Sam responded.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Castiel whispered. Dean nodded and smiled.


End file.
